Anime Unit Wars
by Viro-shadowolf
Summary: Fangx is a former fighter/bounty hunter, whom is happily living with her Akito, Rue, Alois and Undertaker units. What'll happen when her rich half-sister drops off a unit she never wanted? How will her units react to the unit, and what else can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Unit Wars

HI all, I decided to post a story inspired and based on the anime unit guides. Ichimaru's unit guide won't coroperate T^T.  
I'll get that done eventually. I currently don't know which unit to do for this story. I'm thinking a villian but which anime, i don't know.  
You guys/gals can give me ideas of who to put as our mystery aka future headache unit.  
Any way, I'll first do short character bios then get on with the story. I don't own any anime nor the unit guide idea. I do own my character Fangx and the story line.

1. Fangx 20 yr old Female 5'2''  
95lbs native american Apache cross Dark red-black hair left eye: Red-voilet right eye: pale brown with deep blue specks.  
Has a gash-like scar over left eye, another scar crossing it, and a big tear on right ear.  
Personality: Calm, aloof, appears mean,cold,and cruel. Blunt, sacrcastic, protective, good-natured, kind, gentle, does what's best for those she cares for, loving.  
Bio: Born to a family of nobles, she grew up in the shadows of her 3 half siblings. Her father was a native american who faithfully served the family,  
til he died under strange circumstances. She was treated unfairly and was nearly killed numerous times by her own family. A servant helped her escape which cost her life and eventully ended up a the "pit fights". She became an experiment and a fighter, til she killed her handlers and got away in time, which police came and mass killed anyone at the scene of the illegal fights/experiments. She's never had a friend and kept to her self,  
til she met Akito.

2. Akito Sohma 20 yr old male 5'4''  
95lbs Unit from Fruba line Breeder unknown Black hair Grey eyes Personlity: He was viewed as emotionaly unstable and sickly. He can be abusive, cruel, has little to no sympathy, uncaring, cold, untrusing, spiteful, hateful,  
uncaring and rude. However, since living with Fangx and recieving the proper care he has become loving, gentle, tolerant, calm, composed, and rather affectionate.  
He's still wary and distrusting to strangers and fiercely protective of the household members, and there are times he has an emotional episode,  
and gets sick because of stress.  
Bio: Akito was in sad shape most of his life, being a very voilent and unstable unit. His kind were discontinued and recalled to be destroyed.  
At that time Akito's former owner had her boyfriend fight and break him. He was later lying in a ditch in the middle of no where; broken and in disrepair.  
Fangx came along and took him in, repairing and nursing him back to health. He became stable enough to continue living with her and does so out of gratitude.  
Other units: Alois Trancy; He seems to care for this unit like a son and love him dearly. Often spending time with him when Fangx can't. Undertaker; Another weird relative that Akito enjoys. He never knows what undertaker will do, which amuses him greatly. He gets on well with him, and both know each enough to know when it's ok to fool around and when not to. Undertaker also makes sure Akito is healthy and Stable 24/7.  
Rue Ryuzaki; another nut case that was abandoned and had healed. As long as Rue takes his meds, Akito is fine with him. When Rue doesn't Akito is wary and watchful, yet ready to pin and restrain him when needed.

3. Undertaker 1000+ (looks 20-30) yr old male about 5'6''  
about 100lbs Unit from Kuroshitsuji line Breeder:Saturnine Smile gray hair bright yellow-green eyes Personlity: Usually a mysterious man, tends to punctuate his words with sweeping guestures and creepy giggles, spends alot of time inside takes joy in frightening others,  
as he intentionally acts in a disconcerting manner to provoke a reaction. Undertaker frequently refers to the deceased as his "guests," and it is his hobby to remove organs from his "guests" for research.  
He expects those that want information from him to amuse in some way as well. In a nutshell: A true Undertaker unit.  
Bio: This unit appeared out of nowhere one day, as it turned out; his former owner had died of natural causes and was taken. Leaving him behind, no relatives knew about him as his owner was a loner so he had no where to go. Fangx offered him a place and he happily accepted.  
He has no plans of leaving the family and the company are indeed aware of him staying.  
Other units: Akito Sohma; Both are amused with each other and have a good time. The two were wary at first but had grown fond of each other.  
Alois Trancy: Rather fond of the strange shota. He is often remind of Akito when he sees Alois, he does enjoy Alois's company when he's with his 'guests'  
and is amused of Alois's curiousity of his research.  
Rue Ryuzaki: There are times when he's wary of him but is interested in Rue's genernal being. He is always trying to study and research him, which ends with Rue playfully chasing him out.

4. Alois Trancy (Jim Macken)  
14 yr old male 5'5'' n/a lbs (never weighted him XD)  
Unit from kuroshitsuji line Breeder: Saturnine Smile light blond hair light blue eyes Personlity: normally cheerful, hyperactive, enthusiastic friendly, and kind. However, because he's rather unstable he becomes quite rude, arrogant, direspectful,  
and even gets angry and or bored easily and uses foul language when upset. Though, he's more stable and well loved and looked after. He rarely has outbrusts, except when family members are threated and/or 'mom' (sees Fangx as his mom) is being harrassed my male suiters.  
Bio: He killed his former owner and had run off after setting the house on fire. Akito encountered him after Alois saw him fighting off some thugs that tried to jump him and Undertaker.  
Alois was in awe and came out, Akito was surprised to find a child out and about at night. He was asked if he had a family or a home to go to.  
Alois said no, so Akito and Undertaker took him home and cared for him. It took Fangx and Alois a while to get used to each other and became close after an incident occurred involving a Claude unit.  
Other units: Akito Sohma; sees him as a role model and a father figure. Happily listens to him and spends time with him when Fangx can't or the family's busy.  
Undertaker: loves watching and helping him with research and "guests". He enjoys Undertaker's silly yet strange and creepy nature. Sees him as an Uncle figure.  
Rue Ryuzaki: Always willing to be with him. Rue is game for whatever activity Alois wants to do. Sees him as a big brother.

5. Rue Ryuzaki 20 yr old male 5'8''  
about 100lbs Unit from Deathnote Line breeder unknown Dark/black hair Red eyes Personilty: often takes L's persona esp. if he takes his meds. he can be a bit of a psycho-path, voilent, and practices laughs alot. His methods of solving cases are questionable, strange, and sometimes drastic and detailed.  
Bio: Also a discontinued unit due to mass malfunction that couldn't be found nor fixed and the unit's voilent, strange and creepy tendincies.  
Rue was a lucky one, he hid in a place where he couldn't be found. He came out when it was safe and eventually found himself in a nice quite nieghborhood.  
Alois met and befriened him, and had come to visit the park which is where they met and where Rue lived at the time. Akito grew curious and sent Undertaker to watch him thus finding out about Rue. They meet with Fangx present and decided to give Rue a chance. Undertaker made some meds for his illness which Rue actually didn't mind taking and settle in well. The house hold defended Rue when the company tried to take him and he was left alone.  
Other units: Akito sohma; he respects this unit and can read his expressions and posture like a book. He knows what Akito is feeling and is intune to any thing that may be wrong. Sees him as a brother figure.  
Undertaker: Rue likes to mess with him alot and vice versa, if he gets stuck on a case undertaker gives some insight. Rue and Undertaker seem to a slight rivalry in prank games but if for good sport and fun. Partner/brother.  
Alois Trancy: Adores his company and him in general as it's because of Alois that he's here in this strange yet wonderful family. Younger brother to Rue.

6. Kalani 22 yr old female 5'6''  
190 lbs Mixed blood brown-blond hair Blue-grey eyes Personality: Rude, vain, disrespectful, snobbish, thinks she's better than everyone, arrogent, spiteful, mean/cruel.  
Bio: like her older brother and twin sister, she was treated like royalty and was placed in high regard. Her and her siblings teased, taunted, and harmed their half-bred sibling; Fangx. They were happy to hear she had left, but were sad to hear of Olanda's death in aiding her. She's always believed they she was superior and was highly saught after by many males. She deeply grieves her twin sister's death; the latter being claimed by a car accident and a foolish man drive it.


	2. Chapter 2: the norm of the house

Unit wars Chapter 1: The norm.

Ok, main cast had been displayed. Anothers that will appear will be added before the story begins.  
I will not add my character's older brother for sometime, i want to get a feel for the story. I don't know how long it'll be nor if it'll ever finish, i'll just let it write itself.  
Anyway, onwards to my character's impending doom!

Page 2

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE- CRASH!  
"Waah" *thunk* "well, good morning floor. I wasn't intending on saying hello this morning"  
'Lovely' i thought, 'Knowing my family, that was probably Akito destroying another clock, again'  
Hey all, Name's Fangx but you're smart enough to know that. This isn't first time i've woken like this nor will it be the last. I walk downstairs, only to be tackled by a very hyperactive and lively Alois.

"Agh! Morning Alois" I groaned, currently wondering why he makes me look at the ceiling.  
"Morning Mom!" Alois happily chirped, laughing at my expression that obviously said 'why the heck am i looking at the ceiling?'  
"sleep well, Sister?" Whispered Rue, who suddenly went pycho-ninja on me "Holy crap red eyes! Oh, Morning, and yes I slept well. Til a certain mr. Grump destroyed his clock, again"

Alois was currently rolling on the floor with laughter, and started to laugh harder when Akito came up behind me and bonked me on the head with a newpaper.

"Heeeyyyy. What's that foorrr?" I said, rubbing my head.  
"For saying mean, evil thing about moi" Akito said a matter of factly.  
"oh my gypsys, you can learn French" I slapped both my hands on each side of my cheeks.  
*Glare*  
"Alois, please breath before you pass out from laughter" Rue said worriedly "*gasp* Hahaha *huff* ok, ok, i'm breathing now" Alois gasped out, still giggling here and there.  
"Whew, ok, no need for sadatives here today folks."  
*Boink*  
"OW! Hey!" Rue cryed, rubbing his head

"Sorry, mr. court jester, but you're not fooling anyone" Akito stated, smirking.  
Meanwhile, while we were waking up and teasing each other, Undertaker and slipped in and began breakfast. Which was why we jumped when he cleared his throat and spoke,  
"Well, I'm assuming we're all alive and awake if we are euthisastic"  
Wah! Hey! *thunk*

"Hello again mr. floor" I said "you said hello to the floor, why now?"  
"Shaddup, not my fault Akito killed his clock"  
"Leave me out of it"  
"Haha, mom, you and Brother look silly like that"  
"Shushies mister"  
After I got up and helped Rue up as well, we took our seats a began breakfast.  
Which was delicious as always, Undertaker certainly knew how to make good meals.


	3. Chapter 3: Forgotten visitInspection

Unit Wars Chapter 2

Just as they finished eating, there was a knock at the door.  
'i wonder who could that be' Fangx thought as she went to open the door.  
Upon opening the door, the stood a Unit officer from one of the Unit companies.  
"Oh, hello. What do we the Shadowolf clan owe this lovely visit?" Fangx stated cassually, letting the man in.  
"I've come to check up on your...Family, see how they're doing."

Crap, that meant today was the 25th of the month. Usually, about every month on the 25th, someone from the companies would send one or two of their workers and check up on them.  
The only exception is hoildays and important celibrations. The workers and companies learned the hard way that inspections on a birthday or holiday meant a few broke bones, and not from the units.

Fangx still remembered when the workers used to bring one or two of the companies privite units with them for safety measures.  
That was when Fangx had recently got them, after seeing of how docile/tame the units were the workers stopped bringing the units.  
She also remembered the first few times when the owners of the companies came in person with their own units, to meet her new and strange family. How amusing it was to see the owners and units expressions and reaction to her family.  
Alois and undertaker had taken their producers by surprise alright, Alois had only said hello once and had never flirted nor showed any perverted behavior what so ever. Even the way he dressed was strange, as was the closets contents in his room.  
He dressed normally, though a little dark. He had a sweet relationship with Fangx and Akito, seeing them as his parents.  
He never got in any trouble and was well-mannered.

Undertaker was indeed friendly, he wasn't his usual self when it came to guests. It scared the owners themselves, as Undertaker acted very rspectfull and gentleman like. He didn't scare people crapless nor talk of his research, nor coffins and dead things.  
He even had a friendly and intelligent chat with William; whom was surprised yet thrilled. Ciel and Claude were ignored by Alois through out much of the visit, which angered the two and actually made them try to get his attention. Ciel even tried to kiss Alois,  
which didn't end well. Ciel got a hand print on his face and a angry blushing Alois hid behind Rue.

As for Akito and Rue; the two mainly interacted with each other or the family. Yuki and Kyo were stunned to see Akito just plain ignore them,  
L was interested in Rue's behavior and the family. He was surprised when Rue didn't respond to him like he was supposed to. He mainly did cases or interacted with the family. The owners actually brought in a stray unit, everyone watch it warily at first but ignored it when it wasn't a threat.  
Even then, no matter how often the owners came, they could never get used to her family, and it now been 7 nearly 8 yrs since then.

She returned to the present not that she miised anything, the worker was just getting finished with the home inspection and was socializing with the family, or tried to. Said units were ignoring him, which was nothing new as they always did this. After all that was done, he gave his report to her and left. Fangx rolled her eyes, it was always the same.  
So much in fact, that they should just stop as nothing will change. Unfortunately, Fangx was dead wrong this time as things were going to change very soon.


End file.
